


The Big Bad Scary Emperor and His Consort

by KyuuKyuuMoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Senju Tobirama, Dark Uchiha Madara, I don't know, M/M, Madara mentioned a lot but appeared like fart, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuKyuuMoo/pseuds/KyuuKyuuMoo
Summary: Emperor Uchiha Madara has one Consort. His land was in peace, his marriage was flourishing, his family was happy. After five years of a harmonious marriage, Commander Uchiha Izuna wondered why the Consort won't take the Empress's crown.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	The Big Bad Scary Emperor and His Consort

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what possessed me. Hit me with your questions because this is hella confusing XD Grammars were messed up because I wrote this in two days without supervision.  
> Enjoy!

Tobirama’s sharp eyes focused on the maids tending to the roses. His favorite roses gifted to him personally by the Emperor. It has been peaceful for quite a while; the nobles had been obedience and suspiciously kind toward the first Royal Consort. _First and only_ , the Emperor said, _demanded_ , almost made a royal decree. A soft, whimpered, _oww_ from one of the maids reached his ears and Tobirama stood almost immediately.

The maids shuffled around until they’re standing in a line, with their heads bowed and fingers crossed in front of their long white skirt. He tilted his head and one of the women stepped forward. She turned her palm and a small drop of blood dripped out slowly from her fingers. Two of her fingers nicked by the roses. She must be new; her fingers were void of callouses and her chin was held higher than the others.

He trailed his eyes to her hair, it was smooth, almost glittering. Her face was small and round, her cheek was vibrant pink, her lips were full and plump. She must be new; both to the labor work and also to how the royal court truly works. His mind wandered to the previous _maid_ , the one that was cast away after she was humiliated by the Emperor. That was almost three months ago. It was peaceful after that. And boring.

Tobirama waved at his personal knight and the man took her away with a soft smile and comforting words. The other maids quickly returned to their chores, but they all understood one thing. The maid that was taken away must be avoided if they wish to continue to work in peace. The Royal Consort wouldn’t hurt her, or the other maids. He wouldn’t do anything at all, but the threat of the Emperor was heavy in the air.

A few minutes later, his personal knight return with Commander in tow. The man smiled and waved sweetly at the maid, even at those passing by. Soft and happy giggles vibrated through the garden. Tobirama rolled his eyes and told his personal maid to prepare a new tea for the guest. When he stood near the table, the Commander took off his hat and bowed at the Royal Consort.

The Royal Consort nodded and pointed to the empty seat across him with his look. Uchiha Izuna nodded in return and made himself comfortable on it. He glanced around at the garden, then he clapped his hands once. Tobirama raised a brow as Izuna erected a barrier around them. The consort glanced to the window two floors above and across the garden. The Emperor moved his office there so he could observe his consort’s teatime every day.

Through the black tinted glasses, he could see a pair of glowing red orbs staring back at him. He took his cup and sipped his tea slowly, keeping their eyes connected while Izuna looked and picked on the snacks. When the Commander coughed loudly, Tobirama rolled his eyes again and put down his cup almost silently. Izuna stared at him with one brow raised, curious about the consort’s distracted focus.

The consort leaned back on his seat and huffed quietly through his nose. “What do you want now, Izuna?” he narrowed his sharp eyes at the other man. They were friends before all the politics that forced Senju Hashirama to take the role of the Royal Oracle. They used to be each other’s most trusted people before Madara unleashed hell into the Senju’s small camp and kidnapped Tobirama.

Izuna sipped his tea before he smiled softly at his childhood friend. “Royal Consort, this humble Knight was tasked to ask whether you have your answer yet,” he crossed his fingers together and also leaned back on his seat. Tobirama glanced back to the window, no one was looking back this time. “Your Highness, it’s been a long five years. What do we need to do to persuade you?” Izuna pushed again.

The consort turned his face and stared at the roses. A garden of white roses for their first anniversary, a white pavilion void of every other color for their second anniversary, a pack of snow wolves for their third anniversary, a royal orphanage that could house three thousand children for their fourth anniversary, and many others countless presents just for him. What else could he need when the Emperor would lay the sky down for him?

Tobirama doesn’t want anything from the Emperor. Yet he wanted everything that the Emperor could reach, anything the Emperor could do, _just for him_. He wanted to hurt the Emperor for his sins against the Senju. Yet he wanted the Emperor to leave marks on him, so the world would know that Tobirama is his. He wanted nothing and everything at the same time. He is losing his mind because of the Emperor and for the Emperor.

“There is a new maid,” the consort said instead. “Cute, small, her skin was smooth and shines. Send her to the Emperor tonight,” he tapped the sides of his cup. Izuna tilted his head and glanced at the consort’s personal knight, Uchiha Kagami. The younger knight stared back and grinned darkly. “Tell him, Kagami,” Tobirama said with a wave of a hand. Kagami nodded enthusiastically and crossed his arms behind his back.

“Kagome, no last name. Supposedly the oldest daughter of a pair of farmers living in a small, poor village far in the east, even farther than the Land of Tea. Supposedly the second oldest of seven siblings, with the oldest son died of illness last year. Supposedly, the land she lived in wasn’t suitable for farming anymore, thus they didn’t have a steady income anymore,” Kagami finished with an eye roll to the side.

Izuna snorted, “smooth and shiny skin for a poor farmer’s daughter? What kind of farmer they were? Organ cultivator?”

Kagami shrugged, “that’s why I said _supposedly_. The second we turned the corner and out of His Highness’s eyes, she dumped all of that to me. Who did that anyway? And her supposed accident with the roses wasn’t quite an accident. The placement of the wounds was wrong. For a maid who was tending to the roses’ bud, she was nicked too high, as if she was grabbing the stem.”

The Commander laughed and shook his head, “seriously, they send another maid? After what brother did to the last one? Their dedication is inspiring, I say.” He turned to the Royal Consort and smirked, “are you seriously sending the poor girl to brother tonight? He is going to kill her!” Izuna took another sip before realizing his tea was cold, and he asked the maid for another.

Tobirama tilted his head up toward the window, his eyes darken when two glowing orbs stared back again. “I heard that the Emperor and Duke Shimura had a disagreement in the last meeting,” he said. The Commander nodded, sipping his new hot tea slowly. “I was also told that the Emperor refused a private meeting with Duke Shimura’s daughter a few weeks ago,” he turned his eyes to Izuna.

“Technically, it was two private meetings with two daughters. One was the favorite, pampered legal daughter, and the other was the less favorite, bastard daughter he had with a maid. Huh,” Izuna paused and glanced to his cousin. Kagami shrugged but didn’t voice his opinion, as a good knight would. “You think Shimura send that maid? Shimura is a proud bastard. He would never allow a mere maid to upstage his daughters,” he narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, the Emperor’s brother gasped dramatically and grinned like a maniac. “Do you think she was also Shimura’s bastard daughter? Oooh, it’s like that opera we saw at the Land of Rice! The bastard daughter working as a maid fell in love with the manor master and kicked the legal daughter out of her position as the legal wife of the manor master! Scandalous!” Izuna laughed and shook his head.

Then he huffed through his nose and narrowed his eyes at the Royal Consort, his smile was thrown away and only danger was shown in his eyes. “So, what do you want to do? You are sending that maid to the Emperor, what do you wish from it? Because if you want to kill her, you just need to say it and the Emperor will gladly behead her by himself. If you want him to take her as a lover, you know that’s not going to work,” Izuna leaned back and eyed his cup.

“I’m just having fun,” Tobirama answered.

“Fun?” the Emperor’s brother parroted in disbelief.

The first Royal Consort put his elbow on the table and supported his head with his palm. Tilting his head to the side, Tobirama’s scarlet eyes glinted with joy. “Fun, Izuna. Do you know what happened to that last maid?” his mouth raised slightly. To people outside the barrier, he looked perfect as always. The cold and untouched, yet caring and soft-spoken First Royal Consort. The perfect candidate for the Empress seat, and the Emperor’s first love.

The Commander nodded slowly before he answered. “I heard from Hikaku that she tried to poison the Royal Consort, thus she was whipped two hundred times before her limbs were torn off. Then she was thrown to the wolf den, where she was ripped to the death,” glancing at his cousin, Izuna received a weirdly proud nod from the younger Uchiha. He raised one brow and turned back to the consort.

“I take it, there was more to it, Your Highness?”

“As you know, my brother,” Tobirama said. Then he turned his face to the right, at the blue-tinted window that led to the Royal Oracle’s resting chamber. “He was working on a mind control relic, and he needed to test it. He asked me to find someone, so I did,” the window opened and from inside, a man appeared with a blinding smile. Oracle Senju Hashirama, wearing a white sleeping gown, waved cheerfully at the Consort.

Tobirama’s mouth quirked to a small smile and he waved back with less intensity. Izuna turned to look and received a cheerful smile and a blinding smile as well. The Commander waved back happily. “Did you used it on the maid?” Izuna asked the Royal Consort without breaking eye contact with the Oracle.

“Not quite,” the white-haired replied. “Before that maid, another woman was sent inside the castle to act as an observer and neutral party, put it simply, she was to spy the maid. That day at the party, the spy poisoned the cup, and the maid was to deliver it to me. However, the target was not this person,” Tobirama shook his head when his brother’s head was pulled back roughly, and a loud voice boomed out from the room.

The Royal Oracle whined about something before he waved at the two and closed the window. Izuna turned back to Tobirama and crossed his arms, his brows knitted to an elegant frown. “Then who?” he asked.

“The maid,” the Consort answered. The Emperor’s brother took his cup and sipped his lukewarm tea. After he emptied the cup, he asked for a refill then he refocused on the other man. “Their original plan was to make her drink the poisoned tea in my stead, in front of the Emperor. She had the antidote in her sleeve, and she planned to take it when the doctor wasn’t looking. It wasn’t a suicide mission,” Tobirama tapped the side of his cup.

Izuna made a small _ah_ and nodded. “Because the Emperor will reward whoever takes the harm meant for his Darling Consort. So, she planned to seduce my brother when they were alone, taking advantage of his _kindness_ and _gratitude_. Not bad, that’s creative,” he snorted, then took his cup and hummed when the tea’s temperature was perfect in his mouth.

Kagami laughed and shook his head, “she prepared several speeches. My favorite was _I would be happy to die for the Royal Consort. For His Highness was the most important person to the one I love. Your Majesty, if my death could protect your smile, then I would gladly lay down my life even if you will never know my name. Even if you will never smile at me, I always love you_.” Suddenly, the younger Uchiha shuddered, and he made a disgusted face.

Izuna blinked once, then he exploded into a loud laugh. “Oh, _fuck_! Holy fire, that was—oh, fuck! Hahahaha!” he leaned to the side and almost fell out of the seat. Tobirama sighed and looked up to the window. A pair of glowing red eyes stared back almost immediately. The Consort finally decided to wave at that window. He couldn’t tell if he received a response because the windows were too dark, and he didn’t care either way.

“That was wild. Do you think my brother would fall for that?” the Commander asked with a smirk. Tobirama didn’t look away from the window. He never needs to use his magic to know the answer. The Emperor’s obsession with him was not a secret to everyone. But the extent of it was something that only the Royal Consort knows. The blood that the Emperor spilled to have Tobirama stood next to him. There was nothing _he_ wouldn’t do to have him.

“I told my brother of their plan, and he made a counter plan. At the party, the Oracle requested to drink from my cup. After he took one sip, Hashirama put down the cup and started shouting. He ordered the guards to capture that maid, then he used the relic to look into her mind. The spy was captured after that,” the Royal Consort smirked and finished with a dark giggle.

Izuna took a deep breath, “I assumes my brother was in the dark about the plan?”

Tobirama scoffed and waved his hand, “naturally.”

The Commander shook his head, “you wanted him lost his mind, was that it? When he imagined how close you were to that poison, that if Oracle Senju didn’t interfere when he did, that you could have died? You enjoyed his misery, didn’t you?” Izuna sneered at him, then quickly recollected his expression and thrown a quick apology to the Consort. But one look at that scarlet orbs was enough to know that he had misspoken gravely.

The white-haired took his cup and moved it in front of Kagami. The young Uchiha blinked and moved to take the cup. However, before his hands could touch the porcelain, Tobirama let go and watched Izuna’s expression as the cup shattered on the ground, the tea spilled everywhere. The Consort’s personal guard and the maids all knelt quickly. The Emperor’s brother watched in horror at the mess.

Tobirama stood slowly, his eyes locked to the glowing orbs beyond the dark window. “I’m having _fun_ , Izuna. The great Emperor Uchiha Madara stole me from my family, killed my kin, and imprisoned me in here,” he walked to where Izuna sat. His pure white robe dragged through the pieces of porcelain and spilled tea; the maids trembled at the sight of dirt gathering at the end of the robe.

The Royal Consort put his index finger under Izuna’s chin and forced the younger Uchiha to face him. “Am I not allowed to hurt him as he hurt me?” he leaned down slowly; his eyes darken as Izuna trembled under his gaze. “I could have killed him many moons ago. A quick and deep slash to his neck, or maybe a deep plunge to his heart while he sleeps on my bed. Do you know why the Emperor is still alive, Izuna?”

The Uchiha’s lips trembled, his voice was locked in his fear. And Tobirama was delighted. No matter how many layers of barriers were used to protect one’s heart, fear and anger were the strongest spears to breach through. It’s been years since he could read Izuna’s heart. Right now, the Uchiha’s heart was filled with hurt and fear. _No, no. My brother wouldn’t do that! I’m sorry, Tobirama! No!_ Ah, sweet little Izuna.

“ **Because** **I’m having fun** ,” Tobirama chuckled and pulled away. He patted the Commander’s shoulder a few times and smirked, “for the Emperor’s sake, let’s keep me entertained, **brother**.”

Later that night, when the Oracle asked about their conversation, the Royal Consort smiled sweetly and told him that the Commander only asked if the First Consort will finally accept the Empress’ crown. The Oracle pulled his brother into a hug and told him that the Consort could do whatever he wanted, no one could pressure him. The Oracle will curse whoever tries to hurt his last brother. That’s why, the Consort only needed to live and enjoy his life.

* * *

The next morning, the castle was hit with the rumor of the Emperor’s new lover. It only took three days for Duke Shimura to visit the castle. As expected, he publicly acknowledged the maid as his daughter and hit the Royal Court with a new wave of rumor. On the seventh day, the Royal Consort met with the Duke’s favorite daughter. That night, Duke Shimura’s favorite daughter died, she hung herself in her room.

Two days later, Duke Shimura’s least favorite daughter poisoned herself. While the Emperor’s newly found lover and the Duke wept for them, the Emperor and the Royal Consort happily marked each other on the Emperor’s bed. On the tenth day that people talked about the Emperor’s lover, Tobirama allowed the Emperor’s lover to slap him across the face before he was pushed into the pond.

That night, the maid that made her way to the Emperor’s heart was tied behind a horse and dragged across the country until she died. That night, the Emperor clung to his Consort, afraid of losing him. The next morning, Duke Shimura and all of his family were hunted down and executed for treason. On the twelfth day, the Commander visited him again.

“So what was her plan?” Izuna was curious because the maid wasn’t smart. She wasn’t actually the Emperor’s lover because the man never touched her. But the rumor spread until it was too big to handle. It wasn’t something unpredictable, yet it was strange that no one put a stop to it at all. Thus, Izuna deducted that the Emperor allowed all of it to entertain his First Consort.

“Jealousy,” Tobirama answered. “To smear the First Consort’s name by making me lost my mind with jealousy. To spread the rumor that the First Consort abuse the Emperor’s new love out of jealousy. Simply classic,” he tilted his head, then he chuckled. “Unfortunately, she couldn’t start her act because her _sister_ died unexpectedly, such a pity,” the Consort picked his cup and sipped slowly.

“What did you tell Shimura’s daughters?” the Commander frowned.

The white-haired shook his head, “I didn’t meet her. She was unavailable that day.”

Izuna blinked in surprise. “Then who did? Her retainers said she met with someone from the Royal Court, but it was kept a secret.”

Tobirama leaned back and smirked, “I’m sure you can guess it, Izuna.”

The Uchiha frowned again, then soon he gasped softly. “Don’t tell me, brother—,” realizing what he was going to say, Izuna quickly closed his mouth and looked down. The Royal Consort chuckled again, but he said nothing. After a while, the Uchiha dared himself to look at the Consort and asked, “did you have fun, Your Highness?” To which Senju Tobirama smiled darkly and looked up to the dark windows. Two glowing red orbs stared back.

“ **I am having fun, Izuna**.”

**Author's Note:**

> Err, so:
> 
> 1\. The Senju used to be a small clan of Wizards/Mages that traveled a lot. Their loyalties were to the Earth and Spirits. Hashirama could talk to Spirits and use Ancient Earth Magic. Tobirama could read people's hearts and use Water Magic.
> 
> 2\. Around 11 years old, Izuna and Tobirama became friends first. Later on, Madara and Hashirama (both two years older) also became friends. Then Madara fell in love with Tobirama.
> 
> 3\. The day after Madara celebrated his 18th birthday, he hunted down the Senju by tracking Hashirama's letters. At first, he was being kind and gentle, properly asked for Tobirama's hands in marriage. But Senju Butsuma realized Madara wasn't really sane, so he refused. Then Madara killed him and several other adults in the camp. Hashirama was away for a mission.
> 
> 4\. Madara later lied to Hashirama that robbers and merchants attacked the Senju camp. He also lied that Tobirama was traumatized and remembered many things wrongly. Tobirama was forced to enter the Royal Castle alone a week later to heal his mind because he kept having nightmares about that night.
> 
> 5\. Madara's ugly obsession and craziness started showing when Uchiha Tajima refused to allow his son to marry Tobirama, who clearly was unwilling. King Tajima and his wives were killed, then King Madara forced the whole continent to bow down under his flag. Thus finally at twenty years old, Emperor Uchiha Madara rose. An elaborate mission just to make sure no one could object when he marries Tobirama.
> 
> 6\. Hashirama officially entered the Royal Court as the Royal Oracle at twenty years old, becoming the youngest Oracle. The Senju followed him. He still believed Madara was a good-hearted boy who was wronged by the world and tried his best to make the world a better place.
> 
> 7\. Tobirama accepted Madara's proposal but refused to step up as the Empress right away at twenty-one years old. Tobirama was twenty-six and Madara was twenty-eight in the story.
> 
> 8\. Izuna later realized that Tobirama refused to become Empress because he still hopes that he could run from Madara.
> 
> 9\. Madara didn't tell Shimura's daughter anything. He used the mind control relic to kill both daughters. Tobirama wasn't pushed into the pond, he was a big buffy man in his twenties. Nah, he purposely fell into the pond because he wanted to scare Madara.
> 
> 10\. Tobirama is NOT in love with Madara. Tobirama was showing symptoms of Stockholm Syndrome.
> 
> This wasn't the original list that I planned for the story. I don't why it turned out like this. 
> 
> I give out my permission to anyone to use any points in the list to write their own stories, but I do not give permission to repost my stories in any shape. Please do tag me when you do write a story inspired by any of these points. For anything else you wish to discuss with me, please do leave a message at any of my stories. I will try my best to reply as soon as I could. Peace out. (It's 3 am right now.)


End file.
